


Keep It Down

by StutteryPrince



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: back at it again with the 'david said one very concerning thing in passing and i'm latching onto it', can be seen as gwenvid if you want, the return of davids issues with his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “You doing okay?” She sat down in the other chair next to him. “Our better at the least? Never seen you act like that before. You looked really freaked out when Campbell started screaming.”David stretched before he answered her, half to buy himself even a few more seconds and half because his long limbs were uncomfortable from being in cramped into that chair for God knows how long. He groaned under his breath and placed his elbows on his knees as he rested his head in his hands. He glances at Gwen, who was still waiting expectantly for something at least.“It’s...complicated.”“Complicated as in you don’t wanna talk about it or complicated as in you don’t know how to talk about it?”David shrugged and chuckled a bit. “Both, I guess.”“Is...Is it about your da-”David gave Gwen the most pointed look he could muster without looking completely heartbroken at the same time.





	Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

> David said "-Mr. Campbell will yell at me! And his voice gets really loud..." and I fucking RAN with it. This can be considered a bit of a sequel to another story I wrote that's literally called Daddy Issues, but I forgot it existed until I went through this stuff again so there's no need to read that if you don't wanna!
> 
> Wanna talk to me about Camp Camp? Send me an ask here: http://stutteryprince-difficulties.tumblr.com/

I-It was just supposed to be a simple activity, really!

They were just supposed to make little wood trinkets, nothing more, nothing less. It was supposed to be fun for _everyone_ , David had basically scientifically _planned_ it so was! It had something that each camper could enjoy about it and it was easy enough so that him, Gwen, and Cameron didn’t have to do much besides observe and provide the occasional helping hand. That was all! It was so _easy!_

But when has anything ever been _easy_ at Camp Campbell?

“A little help over here?”

David perked up when he noticed Max raising his hand out of the corner of his eye and moved to stand up and go help him, but he was surprised to find Cameron walking passed him over to the boy. Max didn’t seem bothered with him coming over so David simply shrugged and gave Cameron a fond smile he couldn’t see as he plopped back down in his lawn chair. 

“Huh.” Gwen spoke up next to him. “Didn’t think he’d actually do anything today. Or ever, really.”

“Oh, come on, Gwen! Mr. Campbell has been getting a lot better lately! I’m sure some time here soon, he’s going to be happy to be as happy as the rest of us to be he-”

“You little _BRAT!”_

Gwen didn’t mess how David visibly jolted, his expression darkening in a terrified way. They both whipped around to see Cameron holding his bleeding hand and doing that look Gwen and David recognized as his fake “innocent child” expression.

“Oh no! I’m _sooo_ sorry, Mr. Campbell!” 

Campbell growled down at the boy and David stood up to go and stop the situation before it got worse, but when Cameron started shouting at the boy again, he found himself paralyzed. His voice was so... _loud._ Unbearably _loud._ David tried to swallow his fear and take a step forward, but then Cameron barked at Max and he was left stuck. He wrapped his arms around himself as he whimpered, moving backwards a few paces away from the situation. Was he panicking? He was panicking. Why was he panicking? Cameron wasn’t even yelling at _him,_ but his voice was so _loud!_

David jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet Gwens concerned gaze. She didn’t say anything for a second and if she noticed him flinch when Camerons voice raised again, she didn’t comment on it.

“Why don’t you head to the counselors cabin? I’ll clean the mess up today.”

“B-But-”

But she’s already walking away, shouting for both Max and Cameron to shut up. Defeated and knowing better than to argue with Gwen, David trudged his way to the counselors cabin. He rubbed at his arms as he walked on uneasy legs, worrying at his lip. He tried to shake the thought of Cameron yelling like that from his mind on the trek there, but each attempt was met with the voice only getting louder and louder until it thundering in his ears. 

David tried not to slam the door closed as he stepped into the counselors cabin. He curled himself up in one of the arm chairs and pressed his face against his knees, trying to focus on the silence of the cabin and not crying while he did so. It was quiet. It wasn’t loud. Quiet was good. Quiet meant nobody was angry. Nobody was yelling. Everything was fine. Everything was completely fine...

David only realized he had dozed off when he woke up from the sound of the door creaking open and alling shut again a few seconds after. He didn’t make any move to see who had come in, only looking up when he felt someone put their hand on his head. Gwen was leaning over the top of the chair and looking at him with the same amount of concern she had back on the grounds, but there was something else behind it, something softer that willed Davids emotions to calm down further.

“You doing okay?” She sat down in the other chair next to him. “Our better at the least? Never seen you act like that before. You looked really freaked out when Campbell started screaming.”

David stretched before he answered her, half to buy himself even a few more seconds and half because his long limbs were uncomfortable from being in cramped into that chair for God knows how long. He groaned under his breath and placed his elbows on his knees as he rested his head in his hands. He glances at Gwen, who was still waiting expectantly for _something_ at least.

“It’s...complicated.”

“Complicated as in you don’t wanna talk about it or complicated as in you don’t know _how_ to talk about it?”

David shrugged and chuckled a bit. “Both, I guess.”

“Is...Is it about your da-”

David gave Gwen the most pointed look he could muster without looking completely heartbroken at the same time.

Gwen went silent and David returned his attention to the floor. He figured he had forgotten about the whole incident by now, or at least pushed it to the back of his mind so he wouldn’t have to deal with it for a while, but Gwen motioning it was all it took for the thunderous sound of shouting to flood his senses. 

Only it wasn’t exactly Campbell on his mind.

David made a noise and shook his head, trying to physically force the memory from his head. That was years ago, David. It-it didn’t matter anymore! _He_ left a long time ago and he couldn’t yell at you anymore. _He_ couldn’t scream or shout or shriek or be _loud_ anymore. _He_ couldn’t-

“David?”

“Huh?”

David blinked back to reality and found Gwen kneeling next to him, looking up at him with the most genuine concern he had seen on her in awhile. It took David a second to register that he was tearing up and Gwen had her hand on his cheek, thumbing at his unfallen tears gently. 

“What’s your name?” She asked, lacing her fingers with his.

“D-David,” he managed in a small voice.

“How old are you?”

“24.” She hated how it almost sounded like a question, an _unsure_ question at that.

“Where are you?”

“Safe in Camp Campbell.”

“What country are you in?”

“America.”

“Who am I?”

“Gwen.”

“And what am I to you?”

He sniffled. “My counselor buddy for life.”

“There ya go.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his face into her shoulder, not hugging her back right away. He was worryingly limp in her grip for a few seconds before he sighed heavily against her shirt and hugged her back. 

“You don’t gotta talk about it, bud. Sorry for even bringing it up.”

“No.” David pushed back gently so he could look at her. “ Don’t be sorry, Gwen. It’s not your fault it happened.”

Davids eyes once again found the floor and Gwen hummed sadly, studying his face. The sad expression didn’t look right, it never did. So, she nudged his shoulder to get him to look at and gave him the kindest smile she could muster up.

“Wanna watch shitty reality TV with me? I think the new season of Teen Moms just hit my pirating sight.”

David smiled at her, and even though it didn’t quite reach his eyes, it was enough for her for the moment. She stood him up and moved him to her bed, the two of them squeezing together on top of it in front of her laptop. While she pulled up the site and passed him an earbud, David leaned his head against hers. He honestly had no intention of paying attention that much, choosing instead to keep his focus Gwens face as she watched the trashy show with almost manic glee.

She was all the quiet he needed all at the moment, even if she was scream-laughing about “that bitch Joleen getting what was coming to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back again despite saying he left he fandom? *whips* IS ME! Also sorry if this is a little off, I haven't watched Camp Camp, let alone write it, in a very long time. Wrote this in only an hour or two as well so that adds to the shadiness.
> 
> Wanna talk to me about Camp Camp? Send me an ask here: http://stutteryprince-difficulties.tumblr.com/


End file.
